


Roman Angst Prompts

by Duchess_Of_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, and tags don’t apply to every story, im lazy, more tags apply but, the roman angst should be enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Angst/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Angst
Summary: I’ve been wanting to write for a while and I have this huge pile of ideas so here we are.I want to know what you guys have interest in reading and then I’ll work on that. Just comment what ideas you like and specify anything if the prompt asks for so.Please pay head to TW with each prompt as I’m not listing them elsewhere.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Roman Angst Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know what you guys have interest in reading and then I’ll work on that. Just comment what ideas you like and specify anything if the prompt asks for so.
> 
> Please pay head to TW with each prompt as I’m not listing them elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: U!Virgil/ cheating/ would include r*pe/ abuse/ forced relationships/ depression/ would include s*lf h*rm/ forced seclusion/ etc.

U!Virgil who constantly puts down any of Roman’s ideas, including one that’s a huge LGBTQIA+ passion project that he wants to share with Thomas (will be my own passion story)  
Roman throws idea into fireplace but it gets sent to Remus  
Remus shares them himself going to admit they were Roman’s but gets too happy with compliments to tell truth.  
U!Virgil who punishes Roman for “having” Remus share ideas that he said were bad, but let’s him work on it to give to Remus.  
Virgil starts making sexual advances on Remus (who’s also aro), therefore cheating on Roman.  
Logan suspicious of Roman’s lack of appearances (totally not worried), Patton and Janus too distracted by feelings for each othering blooming and trusting Virgil’s persuasion when brought up, Remus too distracted by finally being accepted and being a dumb bitch  
Endgame Virgil gets caught, Remus is sympathetic/salvaged, Roman starts to get help from abuse  
Endgame Mociet and Logince with sexually ambiguous Remus relations (consentful) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: U!Remus/ r*pe/ incest/ abuse/ self hatred/ would include s*lf h*rm/ etc

Basically Remus rapes Roman (either implied multiple times/ for the first time in an “early stage”) and Logan walks in and puts a stop to it, but Roman is still broken from it because he feels he lost his honor and doesn’t deserve love because of how “fucked up he is” and he loses and trust because “it was his own brother. He thought he could trust him”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: U!Patton/ r*pe/ abuse/ cross-dressing/ etc

Patton was quick to tear the dress off of Roman, not caring about the loud tearing noise, which caused tears to sting to corners of Roman’s eyes. Patton then shoved Roman to the floor, not caring about the way his head hit to corner of the nightstand. Roman’s vision flooded, and when he could finally start to see again, Patton was staring down at him naked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: Hate crimes, r*pe, abuse, etc all mentioned and talked about/ age regression from triggers

Okay so this one is like a huge head cannon of mine. So basically when C!Thomas was growing up and like thought up a creative based scenario in his head, Roman had to experience it. So like, for story, C!Thomas friends have pretty shitty lives (not real life! All part of AU for this) and he’ll often get lost in imagining himself in their places or in places of things that he hears happens to other people (Totally not projecting). This means that Roman constantly goes through living abusive situations both romantically and parentally, being raped in many different situations, hate crimes for being gay once Thomas learns about those and Virgil starts making him paranoid of them, life threatening accidents including many which Roman temporally dies, and lots of other really traumatic things.  
These leave no lasting affect on Thomas so therefore the others don’t really remember or notice. But they’ve scarred Roman for life and they still happen.  
So basically, the main story will be something big triggering Roman and he regresses and the others find him (most likely hiding in a closet or cabinet scared to death). And Remus and Janus end up being called and Remus knows since when they were growing up Roman would randomly stop moving and space out while crying, mumbling pleads, and gaining injuries from nowhere. But then they got separated and Remus doesn’t know what happened from there or how bad they got as Thomas got older.  
So basically, Remus is the only one Baby Ro will even remotely trust.  
Endgame, lots of Baby Roman fluff with heavy douses of angst around every corner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman stops talking.  
I have a lot of different things I can do, but don’t feel like writing out right now. But will be all sympathetic and fairly clean outside of self hatred and s*lf h*rm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Last To Leave  
TW: Any unsympathetic not one purpose/ s*icide/ self isolation mentioned later

Will be Remus-centric brought on by large Roman angst  
So after Janus leaves, Remus has now been left by the three people in his life (Roman/Virgil/Janus) but now he starts to reconnect with Roman.  
Then, Roman kills himself and Remus struggles to cope.  
(Lowkey might include my version of the Orange Side (read next) finally coming out of seclusion to comfort Remus, and they might end up together after time)  
(So my Orange Side version is as follows:  
He’s anger, but is very sympathetic and doesn’t want to hurt anyone so he’s locked himself away in his room for years. This version is briefly mentioned in my first/only story if you have interest in a bit more.  
Reason: Thomas (both real and character) doesn’t seem like he’d have a strong basis in anger and since the entire point is that no one is inherently bad, I feel this works well)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: S*icide attempt 

Roman tries to kill himself and the entire mindscape glitches out of existence.  
Will do a lot of hurt/comfort. Don’t feel like writing too much for summary now (too much into others) Will put effort into actual story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forced relationship due to ship being so popular in fandom. Can be any ship can be poly as long as it has Roman. Might be both angst or U!partner depending on ship.  
Might add Aro!Roman, depends  
If you want this, add what ship you want too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Speaking of Aro!Roman.  
A story centered around Aro!Roman trying to work through his feelings about relationships and stuff.  
All sympathetic, but might not understand at fist.  
May include him already in a relationship to add more angst and feels.  
(Will pretty much be self projection)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MTF or Genderfluid Roman. Will most likely include either OC children in the Imagination or agere Remus or Logan.  
Sides will most likely have hard time understanding but all sympathetic in endgame.  
Will definitely include overworked Roman and all the angst that comes with.  
Add in comments what you want child wise from first section if you have interest in this one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: self deprecating thoughts/ doing something that drains life force

There’s a wall in the Imagination that separates Roman and Remus’s sides. One day, both twins climb the wall and sit, only looking at their side (they’ve been raised to fear what would happen if they looked at the others). This becomes a fairly normal occurrence with the twins climbing the wall to talk and vent, sometimes facing each other, but never looking at the other’s side.  
Then, after POF, they meet up, and Roman can tell that Remus needs the shoulder to cry more than he does (at least that’s what he convinces himself). So he lets Remus cry about Janus leaving him, and then Remus takes a sudden turn in conversation and starts begging Roman to come to his side of the Imagination. Roman, seeing that his twin is desperate for praise, agrees, asking Remus to give him a minute and then he’ll climb down the wall the Remus’s side. Remus agrees and climbs down while Roman works up the courage to turn around, yelling at himself in his head for being so selfish. Finally he does, and he can instantly feel his energy draining. He climbs down and lets Remus walk him around his domain, praising everything that he shows him, all the while feeling his energy draining.  
This continues, Roman slowly loosing more and more of his life force and energy but hiding it from Remus and the others. (The others notice something is up but write it off to still dealing with POF)  
And it keeps going on for a few months until Roman just collapses while making dinner and everyone finds out that he’s been slowly withering away.  
Next, TBD, but definitely angsty 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After/during POF Logan regresses and Roman comes back to find him in desperate need of care. (Logince already existence and caregiver role existent)  
So now, Roman has to deal with his whirlwind of thoughts, a extra sad baby Lo, and fixing everything else  
(There’s more but I still have so many other prompts to write)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman and Remus being scared that Patton is going to recombine them into King after Janus makes him realize that black and white doesn’t exist  
Basically really scared Remus and really protective Roman (since Roman doesn’t value his own life, but doesn’t want Remus to stop existing)  
Tons of angst and reasons why King Creativity wouldn’t be stable and the twins could never come back.  
Will most likely still have Endgame King Creativity being brought back by Patton and him just being a mess (completely sympathetic just traumatized, afraid and confused)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logince fluff (technically hurt/comfort but whatever) with Roman overworking himself and Logan just trying to look out for his boyfriend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janus wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he went into Roman’s side of the Imagination to talk out everything with POF, but this definitely wasn’t it. Everything was covered in thick vines, so much so that he could barely tell what half the things were meant to be, and there wasn’t a person in sight. The weather was slightly dreary and the fields of flowers seemed long dead. If he didn’t know better he’d say it was Remus’s realm.  
He finally finds the tower that he can see Roman sitting at the top of, and he races up the stairs. He takes a minute to compose himself, adjusting his cap and running through what he wants to say before he pushes open the prettily decorated door. Roman doesn’t look at him, but his head does bob up signifying that he knows Janus is there. Janus walks over and sits down next to Roman, looking over the ruined landscape, the wall, and seeing parts of Remus’s realm, while Roman keeps his head forward. Janus can’t help but notice how nicely the orangey sunlight (noting that the weather has turned slightly nicer and has turned to sunset) filters onto Roman and through his hair. They sit in silence for a few minutes before... (I’m getting lazy sorry)  
So basically, Roman’s eyes got scratched from thrones and can no longer see. Roman talks about how pretty he thought his brother’s side would be (he can’t see over the wall, never has been/ same for Remus) and how much he wanted/wants to reconnect with Remus.  
Pretty much tons of Roman longing for rebonding with Remus and angst from blind Roman

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part two to my current story “Remus’s Best Birthday Ever”  
Would probably be switch between focus on Roman and Remus (but could keep all on Remus)  
Would include some U!sides but not all, and all TW from would carry over  
Would be mainly hurt/comfort eventually

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’ll take requests, but I can’t promise I’ll do them or that they’ll be really long. It depends on how much I like the idea

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what ideas you liked and I’ll start on whatever’s most liked as soon as possible and work through a list
> 
> I’m willing to let other people write some of these, but please ask first as some I don’t want to give up rights to.


End file.
